CRY DINOSAUR CHALLENGE
by Dreaming of Sportacus
Summary: I received a challenge in my email and wrote this last week before my computer crashed. I hope you like it. Its written from the eppy Cry Dinosaur but this time it has a SportyStephie shippyness to it. I hope you guys enjoy it!


**CRY DINOSAUR CHALLENGE**

**It was Halloween night and Ziggy,Stingy and Stephanie had decided to sleep out and tell ghost stories. The kids were trying to put the tent up when it collapsed on them. The problem was the zipper was stuck and and no one could tell which way was up. "Guys, we can do this. Ziggy sit still" Stephanie said as she tried to move around Ziggy to reach the zipper. She found the zipper and pulled with all her might and well it was just plain stuck. Stephanie turned around to her friends and said "Guys there is only one thing we can do." "What's that Stephanie?" Ziggy said as he was bouncing all around. "Yell help" Stephanie said as she began to scream at the top of her lungs. **

**Sportacus was finishing up an 8:00 snack for like all above average heroes an early bedtime gives them an advantage for their foes always stayed up late. As he was just tidying up he decided to give LazyTown one more look before he turned in to bed. He knew though this night was going to be long because it was Halloween and he knew that Robbie was up to no good. As he was looking thru his special telescope his crystal went off. "Oh no, someone's in trouble" Sportacus bounded in the ship and flipped a perfect one and half double summersault into the his command seat and pedaled the ship closer to Lazytown. "Door" Sportacus demanded as he jumped from the airship. He dropped down close to the basketball net and flipped and jumped until he reached the tent. **

**He reached down and grabbed the tent and gave a gentle pull and the zipper slide right down. "Stephanie,Ziggy, Stingy are you alright?" Sportacus asked as he placed a hand inside the tent. Something brushed by Stephanies face and she screamed. "Stephanie it's me Sportacus" said as he found her and pulled her out of the tent. One by one he pulled them out as he turned to face them he noticed that Stephanie was a little pale. Even in the moonlight he could tell that Stephanie had really been scared. He was about to ask her when Ziggy and Stingy began talking about their sleepover. Sportacus kept watching Stephanie as he was listening to Ziggy and Stingy. "Sportacus isnt this so cool a sleepover on Halloween?" Stingy continued and of course"this is my tent,my sleepingbags" Sportacus knew if he didnt interupt that he would be there forever. "Ziggy what about you? You like camping out?" Sportacus said as he knelt down in front of Ziggy. "No Sportacus Im scared, we have to turn the lights out" Ziggy told Sportacus in a whisper. Just as Sportacus was going to ask Stephanie if she was alright he felt a bundle of joy standing beside him. He looked up and saw her pale yet smiling face. "Ziggy it wouldnt be a camp out if we didnt sleep outdoors under the moonlight, and Ziggy there are no such things as Dinosaurs." Stephanie replied looking around her. Sportacus noticed that she was a little a unsure of what she had just said. "Do you want me to spend the night?"Sportacus asked as he finished putting up the tent for them. "No that's okay" Stephanie said with a sad voice. She knew that tonight would be busy for Sportacus if Robbie decides to play some tricks on Lazytown. **

**"You sure?" Sportacus asked Stephanie as he quickly took her hand and pulled her away from the tent. Ziggy and Stingy were putting the sleepingbags in the tent while Sportacus was talking to Stephanie. He placed his hand on her cheek and asked again, "are you sure you don't want me to stay". Stephanie leaned into the caress but knew in her heart that Lazytown would need him more. Stephanie closed her eyes and nodded no. Sportacus knew that Stephanie was trying to be brave. So he decided that he would move the airship closer to where they were staying. This way he could watch them and Lazytown. He smiled gave her a gentle squeeze on the arm and he bounded away. **

**When Sportacus left she felt the cold seep in more. "I have to get over this crazy fear" Stephanie scolded herself as she went into the tent with the others. They settled down and passed around the trail mix that Stephanie had brought. They sang songs and told ghost stories until everyone's eyes had started to droop. Ziggy decided now was the time to talk about Dinosaurs. He started to tell his story about the night that three campers were squashed to death by a large dinosaur. As he was telling his story Stephanie and Stingy had sat up and were holding their pillows close to them. Stephanie would hide her head in the pillow as Ziggy would get to the scary parts. Ziggy was just getting to the part where the one camper looked up and saw a dinosaur!" Ziggy started to point. His eyes got as big as saucers. He just kept pointing and said "Dinoasaur!" "we know Ziggy" Stephanie and Stingy yelled back at him. "NO REAL!" Ziggy started to backpedel as he tried to get the tent flap open. Stephanie looked around her and saw the shadow of the dinosaur. She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Sportacus!" **

**Ziggy couldnt get the flap open and Stingy was muttering and caressing his piggy while Stephanie continued to scream. The shadow was getting larger on the tent. This dinosaur had large claw like hands and a big head. It was getting closer and closer. Stephanie couldnt breathe she had to get out of the tent. **

**Just as Sportacus turned off the lights and settled into bed. His crystal went off. "Stephanie's in trouble". Sportacus bounded across the floor and lowered himself on the platform. He could hear Stephanie screams. She was so scared he could tell by the way she was screaming his name.**

**Finally Ziggy was able to get the tent flap open and they all three scramble out of the half standing tent. Stephanie was crawling on the ground with her eyes closed trying to get away from the terrible creature. Ziggy and Stingy fell on top of her as they were trying to get away. Stephanie thinking it was the creature that had a hold of her was starting to fight back. "Stephanie it's me!" Ziggy said as he was trying to stop her arms from swinging. Stephanie stopped swinging and grabbed on to Ziggy and Stingy as the monter was coming closer. Just as the monster reached the back of the tent Sportacus arrived. "Stephanie are you alright" he called as he reached the kids. He saw the terror in her eyes and Ziggy's. Stingy was on the ground hiding with his pig over his eyes. Sportacus followed their line of site and saw what they did. A huge shadow of a monster. With long claws and a big head. Sportacus jumped over the tent and knocked the monster down. **

**All you could see was two shadows dancing against the tent. "Oh my my!" the monster shadow said. "Mayor?" Sportacus quickly realized that the kids scary monster was the Mayor. In his hands were long pieces of strawberry twizzlers. "I was coming out to see if the kids needed anything before I turned in, then I heard them screaming." the Mayor said as he brushed himself off. "Are they okay Sportacus?" Sportacus nodded to the Mayor and helped him up. "Yes they are a sorry Mayor but you did look like a scary monster from the other side of the tent." Sportacus said to the Mayor he was blushing because he had made the same mistake. "Oh my a monster" the Mayor said as he handed Sportacus the twizzlers and headed back inside. Sportacus chuckled to himself and fixed the tent. Then he was going to have a long talk with the kids. Scary stories and bedtime don't mix. **

**He fixed the tent and went over to the kids who were sitting on the ground. Ziggy was eating taffy like there was no tomorrow, Stingy was still hiding behind his pig and Stephanie was just staring into space. This was going to be harder to do than he thought. Stephanie has always been the strong one of the group and always tried to fight back. There was something troubling her and he needed to get to the bottom of this. **

**Thinking about all this gave Sportacus an appetite. Usually he was asleep but tonight was special. Not only was tonight Halloween and he knew Robbie was going to be up to something but there was always a beautiful Harvest moon that shown over Lazytown. He walked over to the kids and told them to gather some wood and some water. He would be right back with a surprise. "Ladder" he commanded as he climbed back to the airship. **

**Ziggy was the first to move. He gathered the wood and water. Stephanie just continued to look around like a frightened little girl. Stingy finally began to calm down and helped Ziggy get things ready for Sportacus. Just as Sportacus promised he was back in a flash. The fire was going and his suprise was cooking on the flames. The aroma of baked apples and freshly popped corn was in the air. The smell was so delicious, that Ziggy kept bouncing up and down to try everything. He finally gave Ziggy his bowl of popcorn and him and Stingy sat down and shared it. Sportacus was amazed that Stingy didnt ask for a bowl himself. They must have really been scared. Sportacus thought to himself. He took a baked apple with fresh cinnamon sprinkled on it and sat beside Stephanie. She just kept staring out into the night. He lifted the bowl under her nose and her nose started to twitch. She inhaled the sweet smelling dish and smiled a smile at Sportacus.**

**"Stephanie close your eyes and open your mouth" Sportacus said as he took a spoonful of the sweet apple dish and placed it on her tongue. She closed her eyes and smiled. This was delicious. She just gave Sportacus a one sided upraised eyebrow. "When did you learn to cook like this?" she asked as he feed her more. Stephanie let out a loud laugh as she watched Ziggy and Stingy fight over the second bowl of popcorn. Sportacus shook his head and gave Stingy his own bowl of popcorn. He made sure everyone was taken care of an was slowly letting the embers die down so they could look at the moon and then hopefully get some sleep. Well while they were enjoying their popcorn and baked apples. Someone else was enjoying them too. For the aroma of the apples and popcorn wafted down to Robbie's Lair. He had decided not to go up tonight but to stay down below and watch scary movies all night. **

**Robbie was bundled up with his thumb in his mouth and his blankie in the other hand while he was watching GODZILLA. His nose twitched and the smell made his stomach rumble. He sniffed the air again. "Mmmm popcorn and sniff sniff yuck apples" Robbie said as he went to look thru this evil eye scope. Sportaflake and Stephanie were putting out the fire while the boys were still discussing the Dinosaur story. **

**"Yeah, can you believe we thought we saw a Dinosaur" Ziggy said as he and Stingy laughed about it. "Mmm Dinosaur, well I guess its disguise time" Robbie started to look thru this disguises."Too poofy, too goofy, too yuck! A ha!" Robbie changes into a Dinosaur disguise. "Roar!" Robbie laughed as he headed towards his lair's door. "This is going to be good, Trick or Treat Sporty!" **

**Stephanie looked towards the tent and then towards Sportacus. Chewing on her bottom lip she wanted to ask him to stay with her but she was afraid. Before Stephanie had the chance to ask, Ziggy ran up to Sportacus and asked" are you going to stay with us?" Relief filled Stephanie's heart as Sportacus caught that glint of hope in her eyes. "Yes Ziggy I will stay with you". Ziggy smiled and headed into the tent. "Sportacus you can sleep next to me" Stephanie said as she smiled to herself. "Yes I wont be afraid" She said as she crawled into the tent. **

**Everyone was in the tent. The moon was high above Lazytown and all was peaceful. Except. "aw man I haft to go to the bathrom Ziggy said" Sportacus just sighed "Ziggy do you want me to go with you?" Ziggy shook his head and Stingy said he had to go too. So they both crawled over Stephanie and Sportacus and headed out the door. Stephanie sighed and rolled onto her stomach and lifted up her body to rest on her elbows. "Stephanie you want to tell me about tonight?" Stephanie shook her head knowing she would have to tell him. He was her bestfriend, someone she could share all her thoughts and joys and fears with. Sighing Stephanie told Sportacus about when she was a little girl her babysitter watched scary movies Halloween night while her parents went out. She could remember watching all those people being trampled to death by this huge dinosaur, then her babysitter watched another story were this monster would trap people in tents and kill them. Sportacus was frowning, his lips drawn into a thin line. He held her close and kissed her forehead."Stephanie nothing will ever get you. I promise!" Stephanie knew that Sportacus would be true to his word. Laying her head on his chest and cuddling close to him, Stephanie could feel his heartbeat, she could fell his strong arms wrapped around her. She felt safe in his arms. "Sportacus, do you know any poetry?" Stephanie asked and she yawned. "Poetry?" Sportacus said as he held her close. "Let's see.. **

**Love is like swallowing hot chocolate  
Before it has cooled off.  
It takes you by surprise at first,  
But keeps you warm for a long time. **

**Stephanie laughed and sighed. "Sportacus your not suppose to drink hot chocolate." Stephanie laughed as she started to tickle him. "Stephanie no not the sides" Sportacus laughed as he tickled Stephanie back. Laughing and tickling each other Sportacus didnt realized that his hat and googles came off. Stephanie just stopped and stared and reached up and ran her fingers thru the spikey blondish hair. Sportacus closed his eyes and felt her hands tremble as they ran thru his hair. He could smell the strawberry vanilla perfum she was wearing and he could almost taste the strawberry lip gloss that made her lips shine. The woman in her won the battle for the moment as she leaned in to kiss his lips. Closer and closer their lips came. Just as they began to touch, Sportacus' crystal started to beep. **

**"Someone's in trouble Stephanie" he said as he placed his hat and googles back on his head. He gave her his hand and helped her up. "Stay here, he leaned down and gazed quickly in her eyes and kissed her lips softly" as she watched him leaping over the fence she whispered to herself.**

**The first time ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave  
To the night and the empty skies my love  
To the night and the empty skies  
**

**Sportacus heard her whisper thru the night and smiled. He continued to flip and sail over the walls in Lazytown until he reached Ziggy and Stingy. "Ziggy, Stingy who did this to you?" Sportacus asked as he tried to untie the rope that wrapped around the treehouse tree. "Dino, Dino" Ziggy kept saying. "Ziggy, Stingy calm down, there is no such things as Dinosaurs" Sportacus said as he tried to calm the boys down. "No, No, Sportacus it was real" Stingy said as he shivered behind Ziggy. "It was big and had huge teeth and it was purple" Ziggy said as he hid under his cape. "Purple?" Sportacus said as he carried both of the boys to the Mayor's house. **

**The Mayor was still awake when Sportacus dropped off the boys. For he had just left Bessie's house after watching the Harvest Moon with her. "Oh my what about Stephanie" the Mayor asked as he gave the boys a cup of hot cocoa. Sportacus was about to tell the Mayor that she was alright when he crystal beeped again. "Stephanie" Sportacus said as he ran out of the house into the night. He could hear her screams. Clinching his fist he ran harder than he ever had before.**

**What he didnt know that Stephanie had a jump on the dinosaur. She was beating it with her pillows. Yelling and screaming Stephanie was getting out all those fears she had locked up inside her. She was hitting the dinosaur so hard with the pillows that the chicken feathers were flying. "Achoo" The dinosaur sneezed and when he did his head fell off. "Robbie Rotten" Stephanie cried as she started to hit him harder. "You, you ruined my first kiss, my first date"Stephanie yelled at him as he was trying to get away from her. "Trick or Treat?" Robbie said as he held out his candybag. Sportacus started to laugh. He had seen everything that had happen. Stephanie started to laugh as well as Robbie just looked between then and scratched his head. "Does this mean I get no candy?" Robbie said as Sportacus handed him his head. "Not this year Robbie, go home" Sportacus said. With a little sniff Robbie turned and walked away with an empty candy bag and his dinosaur head. **

**They watched Robbie as he walked away and noticed there was a pink glow in the sky. The night was over and a new day was dawning. Stephanie yawned and started to fold up the sleeping bags and tent. The night was ruined and the feeling gone for now. Sportacus reached out and touched her hand. "Þú ert minn ást og minn líf the sól og tungl rísa með sérhver andardráttur þessi þú taka. ÉG vilja bíða a ævi fyrir þinn koss á minn varalitur." he whispered to her and she held him close. She wrapped her arms around him tightly as to never let him go. He looked down at her and wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her hand. "Sleep my love" he whispered as he ascended up the ladder. **

**Stephanie watched him as he climbed up the ladder until she couldnt see him anymore. She sighed a big sigh and smiled as she finished rolling up the sleeping bags. As she was about to roll up the last one. She noticed something blue sticking out of the bag. Sportacus left his hat for her. She smiled and held up the hat to her nose and breathed deep she started to laugh when she thought about hot chocolate. Stephanie thought to herself that a cup of hot chocolate was what she needed to start a new day.**

**THE END?**

**  
**


End file.
